Pizza House
by CileSuns92
Summary: A little, delirious, one-shot from the perspective of Mike, a delivery boy. It spans throughout all major Grey's events, up to 8x10. Enjoy  and please, tell me I haven't gone mental, yet!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy neither Pizza House. I know which one I'd like to own the most, though ;)**

**This is what happens when you go open your door to the pizza guy in your cow-patterned pajama bottoms, a twenty-something-year-old Snoopy sweater and the craziest, messiest bun on top of your head after a very intense study session. It is notable that I had watched S8E10 in the same week the idea was conceived and the pizza guy of that evening seemed friendly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza House<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

"Good evening, this is Pizza House" I repeated for the hundredth time that evening. It was a busy day for pizza delivering, apparently.

"Hello, I wanted to order a double cheese Margherita, please" a soft voice replied. It surely belonged to a woman, probably in her twenties, maybe thirties, it was gentle but at the same time filled with some kind of tiredness.

"What's the address?" I began the routine questions

"613, Harper Lane. Order on Grey"

"Grey on 613, Harper Lane, double cheese Margherita" I repeated, reading out loud while I was writing it all on the paper for the makers.

"Perfect" the voice replied, perking up just a little

"We'll get there in half an hour tops"

"All right, thank you"

"Goodbye!"

I put the phone back in its cradle and I sent the order to the kitchen, leaning back a little on my office chair. I sighed, then I stood up and went to the parking lot to check up my scooter.

I looked at the sky and I thanked God that it wasn't raining. It was a blessing for the Seattle autumn. That and the fact that we were making a ton of money. Apparently Seattleites didn't like cooking on Thursdays.

Despite the crazy hours and the mad idea of the job, I liked it. It didn't seem a cheap job to me. Surely, I didn't do it for the money or I would have starved to death already, alone in a dark alley. It made me meet people, despite how crazy they looked. For a second I could peek in their lives, their homes, their joys or sorrows and invent a story on them. When clients became habitual then I got to know them a little better, but in this case, this Grey girl was a new universe to explore.

"Hey Mike, pizza's done!" I heard Jim, my overweight, middle-aged, bald-with-beard boss call me and I turned around to retrieve the order and start the trip.

The route to Queen Anne wasn't really busy as I expected. It was dinnertime, but it wasn't an usual time for deliveries either. I moved through the roads with only the annoying hum of my scooter in my ears, wondering what this Grey house -and the people in there- would look like.

Harper Lane was the typical middle-class suburb. Maybe a little bit richer than others, but the people I delivered in this neighborhood were usually doctors, mid-range lawyers, university professors and some informatics employee with not much of a salary but a lot of great ideas.

I found 613 quite easily despite the similarities to the other houses. It had the standard view on the Space Needle, two stories, a porch, just like every other house in the street but here the windows were mostly dark and the house had a old stance that made it seem almost empty. It kinda freaked me out a little, but I had delivered in worst places.

I rang the doorbell and a disheveled blondie with a Dartmouth t-shirt answered. She seemed frazzled, like she had hurried to the door, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair tied up messily, but her features were kind and welcoming.

She smiled tightly and I held out the pizza and confirmed "Double cheese Margherita"

"Hold on a second" she mumbled, taking away the pizza and moving to a nearby room I suppose was the kitchen.

She came back with a five dollar bill and some change "Here, it should be everything"

I scanned it quickly and I realized there was a small tip for me. I smiled to her and she grinned back "Thank you" I couldn't help but say.

"Have a nice night!" she replied, closing the door gently as I stepped away, with a smile on my face.

After that night, I delivered there often. After the third delivery I even added a bonus soda to it.

A month later when I went to 613 Harper Lane, it wasn't the Grey blondie who opened the door, she simply shouted "Derek get the pizza!" from another room and a few moments later a thirty-something guy opened the door instead of her. He had enviable hair and dazzling blue eyes, the sort that makes women swoon over him. And in fact Blondie fell for him for sure, considering his wrinkled t-shirt and messed up hair due only to a very enjoyable make out session.

"Hello" the guy welcomed, grinning. Yeah, he definitely had some in the recent past.

"Double cheese Margherita and vegetarian" I said, handing out the pizzas.

The guy frowned a little and yelled "Mer, did you order Margherita with double cheese and a vegetarian?"

"Of course. The vegetarian is for you, health nut!" Blondie, whose nickname was Mer, replied.

"Sorry about that" the guy named Derek said a little embarrassed, handing out the bills. He left a tip as well and I couldn't help but wonder that they probably looked good together.

"There" I said, handing him a fidelity strip. "Ten stamps and you get a free pizza." I had punched a couple of them already, knowing that the Grey girl had ordered much more that this single time.

"Oh, Meredith will go crazy when she sees this" the guy muttered, accepting the slip of paper with an amused smile and thanking me profusely.

The free pizza was delivered not much later to Meredith, probably a couple of months, but this time another blond girl opened the door and a guy stomped right behind me as soon as I had ringed the doorbell.

"Oh man, pizza!" he almost gloated at the sight. "Pizza Izzie" he yelled and I deduced that Izzie was the other blond. No sight of Meredith this time, well, not until she climbed the stairs groaning "I hate night shifts. Why are we surgical interns again?" her feet dragging on the floor and her fists rubbing her eyes. Derek guy had disappeared from sight this time around, replaced by the clumsy, young-looking guy.

Izzie and the other Irish-looking guy, I think his name is George, opened the door many times after that. Another time was an Asian with a hard stare, no chats and all business, one that had written 'surgeon' all over her face.

Since I knew that the people living and hanging out in the Grey household were surgeons, it was easier to guess why they asked for deliveries at the craziest hours. Mostly late at night, but deliveries in the morning weren't uncommon. Luckily for them we were open all day,every day. It was also extremely weird that I always received their orders. Nobody in the group of delivering boys had been to the house except for me.

After a few months, the friendly smile with which Meredith had usually opened the door was gone, replaced by a strange sort of fake one, close to a grimace some nights, something that seemed so hard for her to manage that I almost felt sorry for her.

"You know" she said one night "It feels like I know you already", but this time it wasn't a fake grin. It wasn't wide but warm, almost resigned. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Mike"

"Meredith" she said, shaking the hand I had held out.

"Hey Mer, are you flirting with the nice pizza guy?" a voice which probably belonged to Izzie called out from the kitchen.

"I'm not" she yelled back, a little annoyed but keeping a smirk on her face.

"I think he's hot" another female voice, probably the Asian yelled back and I couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry about Cristina" she blushed as well "It's just...I found out that my boyfriend has a wife who came out of nowhere and now she wants me to hook up with every breathing soul with a penis" she apologized, rambling and sincerely putting down all the cards on her plate. I didn't miss the note of hurt at the mention of said boyfriend, probably that Derek guy, but she recovered immediately, distracting my attention by paying for the massive order of pizza for the night.

"I guess we'll see each other at the next delivery" she said, smirking

"I'm quite sure about that. Goodbye Meredith!" I replied, backing away and waving to her.

"Bye Mike!"

From that night on, things became more friendly between us. Even the other people living in the house started treating me like an acquaintance and not simply the delivery boy. It was nice, to have such reliable clients. I knew that Izzie liked pineapple on her pizza, despite how crazy that sounded to me with my Italian pizza upbringing, while George was a salami guy, similar to Cristina and her pepperoni. Another friend who moved in a while later, Alex, liked rocket and mushrooms on his pizza.

I almost sighed in relief when Meredith opened the door after I read the article on the newspaper that she had to hold still a handmade bomb inside a body cavity a few days back and the bomb eventually exploded in the hands of a member of the Bomb Squad. I congratulated and she shrugged it off with a sincere smile, her eyes displaying the huge scare she had.

That night her pizza was on the house.

The night they ordered a mixed cheese pizza I knew there was someone else in the house and it was in fact this guy, they called him Finn or Fink -I couldn't really understand over the TV noises- that opened the door and paid for the delivery. When Meredith passed by and greeted me happily, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer for a quick, territory-marking kiss. I had to suppress a chuckle when Meredith rolled her eyes at the overprotective gesture.

That Finn guy never appeared again, though and instead Derek reappeared, many deliveries later. And since Derek was back in the house, Meredith had that same bright smile on her face every time I went there. There was something sparkling between them when they looked at each other, or when they spoke through the house. I knew that every time there was a small vegetarian Derek was going to open the door and pay for the pizza.

Knowing they were surgeons, when I witnessed the ferry crash, I immediately asked Derek if they had treated patients when he paid for the delivery the following week. His face darkened almost like all the bad memories of the day were replaying in his head and he confessed that Meredith had again almost died.

She had shrugged off the thing, smiling at me and telling that part of her being alive was due of my pizza, but then again, it was nice to see her. Derek's sparkle had disappeared though and after that night, I had seen him less and less, until Meredith's smile dimmed again and I knew that somehow Derek was gone again.

It puzzled me when the mixed cheese pizza reappeared, my first thought was that Finn guy was back, but the mystery was soon solved when a brunette with warm, brown eyes and a perky voice appeared. She looked somewhat like Meredith, in the way she moved around or she rambled, so I guessed they were related. It was a little shocking at first, when Meredith summed up the story to me, but not as shocking as seeing Derek back in the house and both him and Meredith smiling widely.

The most unforgettable of my visits happened many months later, the day I walked up the steps and Izzie opened the door with a head wrap and no hair, telling me with a grave tone that she is having chemo for a stage four metastatic melanoma.

When I saw them a while later with somber faces and black clothing I was expecting Meredith to tell me that Izzie didn't make it, instead she informed me that they had just buried George, -the shy Irish big boy, the one that could be the brother of all them and the boyfriend of neither- because he had been hit by a bus and died after an agonizing stay in the hospital.

That night I prayed for the guy, because nobody deserved that, and for the whole Grey people I met throughout the years, to be strong and keep smiling. The next day on the newspaper I realized that he had died as a hero and the more I remembered about him, the more I knew that he had always been that guy from the first time he had opened the door to me.

It was sad to come back to the house a few weeks later, but when Meredith let slip that her and Derek got married, just like Izzie and Alex, albeit they did it on a blue post-it, I couldn't help but put the pizzas on the house. I think they deserved them after all the deliveries I had made there. I can assure that they are the most faithful clients so far. Or they probably eat too much pizza.

With time, two guys joined the house and Izzie eventually left, much to my dismay -and not just mine, I had never seen Alex so angry or sullen-.

The two guys were different from the old bunch, especially the perky girl, April, with the high-pitched voice. She was just the opposite of all the personalities in the house and it reflected in her order: fresh tomatoes and basil only. The other guy instead liked to eat. A lot. Even if he was skinny and seemed like a model. His pizzas were full in meat and vegetables, but he changed flavors often. I think Meredith had called him Jackson.

They kind of became the favorite valets for the pizza in the time being, until one night a tear-stained Meredith opened the door, trying hard not to sob all the way through the delivery. When our eyes locked, she said simply "Have you heard about the shooting at Seattle Grace last week?" and I nodded, it had been hard not to hear about a crazy gunman who fired inside a hospital "Derek had been shot" she sniffled loudly, and I tried with my eyes to comfort her.

That night as well the pizza was on the house and the prayers weren't wasted.

Eventually, Derek -Dr. Derek Shepherd, as the papers had written- reopened the door, his demeanor very different from the cocky attitude he had before, but his smile not any less warm or inviting. He looked good, considering that he could have died.

"I'm happy you're feeling better, Derek" I threw that in.

He grinned back "I know Mike. But this time no offering pizza to my wife and friends, okay?" he grinned, doubling the usual tip. And with that I knew he was still the same guy who opened the door the second time I visited the place.

Slowly, the routine build up again and Meredith's smile reappeared every time she opened the door, sometimes it was wide, some others it was a little duller, it depended on the hour. Only once it was sadder than usual, her sighing a telltale of her sour mood. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

"Derek" she called out to the kitchen in one of their usual room-to-room conversation that happened while I was there "Do you think that pizza will help us to get pregnant?" and I had to smile a little at that. I didn't displayed it, because apparently they haven't been very successful in expanding the family, but the mere thought of them wanting to make the family grow was enough to brighten my night. The orders never changed with time though, no weird pizza cravings had been satisfied, as long as my knowledge goes, so I knew that things weren't brightening up on that front.

Then one morning, it was so early I knew it could be just the Grey calling, I heard Meredith's voice request the usual double cheese Margherita and the vegetarian, big this time, adding "Be quick because we've been up for like forty hours and I could eat your scooter if you park it too close".

That thought made me smile, because it felt like we were some sort of strange friends at this point, after what, five or six years of deliveries? It was like going home for the holidays, delivering pizza to Meredith Grey and her bunch.

That day, before I even rang the doorbell, they were already huddled at the door with a gorgeous-looking African baby in their arms, both their cheeks wet with tears and wide, bright smiles on their faces.

It was a sight I was sure I was never going to forget, because Meredith actually began laughing when she spotted me, a full-blown belly laugh, and Derek said to the baby "Mommy's longed pizza is here" grinning like a fool and fishing a twenty out of his pocket as he received the pizzas.

"Keep the change Mike, we are parents now" he added

"You know what, Mike, eat a slice" Meredith prompted

"Guys, it's ten in the morning"

The two of them looked at each other and simply burst out in the most perfect laugh while the baby scrutinized them carefully. I watched them and I reminisced all the deliveries I made there, how their story slowly unraveled only to get there, right in this moment, when they were a family and they were happy, despite all the events in their lives.

I wasn't surprised when a little later I had a 'Meredith and Derek' delivery to an address in the middle of nowhere on Baninbridge Island and I saw the most dreamy house on Earth there. I knew they deserved every square inch of it, if only for all the pizza they had consumed all through the years!

* * *

><p><strong>Clarifying: As soon as I realized the attire in which I opened the door I immediately felt embarrassed and this fleeting thought remained stuck in my head: how many bad dressed people does this guy sees every dayweek? Then I connected it with the super-cute ending scene in 8x10 when Meredith mentions the pizza and I just know she's a good client of a pizza delivery, since she can't cook ad she ate cold pizza for breakfast back in Season 1. Well, one thought led to the other, this is the delirium that came out. **

**Pizza House is the pizza place that delivers to me in the city where I study, so well, it kinda fit. **

**I would have made an Adjective for this, but it seemed better as a stand alone. So here it is. And I bet I made you want pizza, uh? [I do want pizza right now!]**

**Check out my other stories if you want and please, tell me I'm not going mental after this...**


End file.
